Лезвие
by wolfgirl16
Summary: .:Oneshot:. When one cannot get what one desires, they aim for the next best thing. Sergei/OC. One-sided Wesker/Sergei.


**Лезвие**

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic! Nothing! Other than my character and the fanfic itself, nothing!

Summary: When one cannot get what one desires, they aim for the next best thing. Sergei/OC. One-sided Wesker/Sergei.

**WARNING!** There is highly-probable OOC-ness and dude/dude in this story, which means a guy liking another guy! If you don't like that, turn away right now and don't bother flaming cuz you'll get eaten by a giraffe.

Now that that's settled, please enjoy. :3

* * *

If one had to inquire Wesker of his two comrades Sergei Vladimir and Blade Stryker, he'd say that he knew them as well as the back of his hand. Cliché, though true in his mind. If asked about their sexual preferences, he'd reply that they were both straight.

How naïve he was.

What he did not know was that when the two men were behind closed doors, things tended to get rather…steamy. Clothes would be strewn about the floor and inhibitions were tossed out the window.

How humorous. Wesker had not a clue that his two good friends fucked each other in private.

This occasion was no different.

The Russian's face held a smirk as he set his phone on speaker and perched himself on his desk, staring out the window of his study as the twilight offered a heavy downpour. In his hands was his prized double-bladed knife, the digits of his right hand gripping the handle in between the sharp blades while his left hand continuously squeezed and released one end. His lips slowly straightened, then the ends curled down as he listened to the phone ring, soon almost dreading Blade answering the call.

That's always how it was. At first, he would be ecstatic, then his will would falter just as he was about to go through with it, though he would force himself to continue everything and manage to get back into his initial state of mind.

"Hello?" A low, deep answered after a few rings of the phone.

"I want you to come over." Sergei said simply, without identification nor salutation.

"Ah, Vladimir. I'll be over shortly."

Sergei hadn't needed to wait long before he heard the front door open and whomever was there invited themselves in, approaching the room with slow, heavy footfalls. Sergei remained where he was on his desk until the sounds stopped at the doorway. He smirked as his fortitude returned, gingerly laying down his unique weapon before standing and turning to his guest.

"Eager?" The elder man chuckled as his functioning eye briefly registered the missing black trench coat, hat, and sunglasses.

"Well, uh…" Blade turned his gaze away, a faint blush staining his cheeks.

Sergei gave a throaty chuckle as he approached the younger man. He took Blade's chin in his hand and directed his vision to his face. "My God, you turn me on…" He breathed before bringing his and the younger man's lips together.

That was true, to an extent. Yes, Blade was a rather attractive man, but what really captivated Sergei were his eyes. The color of fire, just like a certain blond's. Had his pupils been elongated like a feline's, the Russian could swear he was staring into the eyes of Wesker.

Even though he wasn't, he pretended he was. Seeing as Wesker wasn't interested in males, Sergei knew he'd have no actual chance with the blond, so he went to the next best thing. A substitution, of sorts. He had not a clue if Blade was aware of the reasoning behind his actions but whether or not he knew, Sergei didn't care. As long as he consented, he was fine with everything.

He pretended it was Wesker, not Blade, unbuttoning his heavy army coat and sliding it off his broad shoulders, along with his other articles of clothing. It was Wesker whose mouth and throat he was ravaging. It was Wesker moaning from his ministrations. It was Wesker uttering his name on labored breaths as he was bent over the side of the desk, clawing at the edge with his nails.

Normally for such meetings, Sergei would have Blade on his back so that he could stare into those eyes of tangerine and let himself further slide into the delusion, but this time he was so far into it that he didn't need to, granted he wanted to.

Of course, what better time for the phone to ring? Sergei growled in frustration, slammed his hands on the desk. Blade groaned in disappointment when the Russian's thrusts ceased as he reached over to grab the phone.

"What is it?" Sergei asked, panting subtly. He rested a hand on the desk for support.

"Sergei, are you alright? You sound out of breath."

__

Wesker.

Apprehensively, Sergei's eye glanced down at the man half-splayed on the desk before averting his gaze. "Comrade? Oh, yes. I-I'm fine."

"Alright. Well, I'm going on holiday tomorrow and I was wondering if you would come over to feed my cat while I'm gone. I had called Blade earlier, but he wasn't home…"

_'Because he was here with me.'_ Sergei mused bitterly. In a quiet, lackluster fashion, he said, "Of course, comrade. I hope you have a good time."

"I intend to. Thank you, Sergei. I don't know what I would do without you. Ciao."

"Good bye." He hung up, releasing a sigh.

"Was that Wesker?" Blade inquired, his breathing rough and uneven. He gave a surprised gasp, then a long groan as instead of answering his question, Sergei chose to continue where he'd left off.

It was hard to finish, though, for every gasp and groan, every time his name was moaned, breathed, _screamed_, it just made the former colonel feel dirtier by the second. This was not Wesker, but he was taking him as though he were and trying to convince himself that his actions were not born of wicked desire. Could he be anymore vile?

As always, when he was done, Sergei laid sprawled on top of the black-haired man, both panting and their skin sticking to each other due to the sheen of sweat that coated them. This time, one coherent thought, one word, danced across the front of his mind.

_'Why?'_

* * *

For anyone wondering, the title is supposed to translate into English as, "Blade."

Alright, so even though my character Blade - whom I'm sure a lot of you know if you've read my one story, Mission: Almost Impossible - is in this, this isn't canonical to M:AI in any way.

Man, it's funny how I got this idea. Earlier, I was thinking about how Wesker doms over everyone in RE except for Sergei, whom does indeed dom over everyone, including the Tyrants. XD Then I was just thinking about Blade and how Sergei would dom over him, too, so yeah…This is how this came to be! :3

I hope you liked it and if not, please don't hurt me... :( I actually had an idea for a full Blade/Sergei story, but I thought maybe that was pushing it a bit, though some feedback on the idea would be nice. I might even post a poll on this as well on my profile.


End file.
